Deadly Desires
by QueenPendragon56
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten Love, this is what happens after the final fight. Four years later Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are parents, Byakuya and Renji have two children. What will happen as their lives continue and old enemies come back to haunt them...
1. 4 years later

**Renji/ Byakuya- Naoki-9 Takara-4 Grimmjow/ Ulquiorra- Takumi-Kaori-5 years (look 2 years) Keitaro-Akemi-Kaeman-3 years (look 6 months) **

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes, he knew he would have to get up soon. Grimmjow was still out on a mission he had been sent on so he would have to feed Kaori and Takumi their breakfast then change and feed Keitaro, Akemi, and Kaeman. All he wanted was to close his eyes and go back to sleep but he knew that if he slept any longer he would have very angry babies to deal with when he got up.

He slowly stood up and pulled on his clothes for the day. Then he walked out of his room and towards the nursery. As he held Kaeman while he suckled on his bottle he couldn't help but laugh.

If anyone had ever told him that he would be a mother to five, living in the soul society, and happy a few years ago he would have cero'ed them to oblivion. But here he was happier then he had ever been before.

"I can't wait until papa comes home, what about you?" he cooed to Kaeman who laughed when Ulquiorra tickled him. Ulquiorra smiled this was the life he wanted, not the one he had before.

xxxx

Byakuya slowly opened his eyes as he felt his bed bouncing. "Wake up! Wake up!" Takara laughed running across the bed waking up both her fathers.

"Hey, where you going?" Byakuya laughed catching his daughter successfully making her stop bouncing for a minute.

"Breakfast! Come on!" she cried wriggling out of her father's arms.

"Okay, why don't you go wake up your brother and we will meet you in the dining room." Takara laughed and nodded before running back out of the room. Byakuya smiled as he slowly stood up and walked to the closet so he could get his uniform. He would have leave for his office as soon as possible.

"Where does she get all her energy?" Renji groaned from the bed. He still hadn't gotten up even after all the noise.

"My guess is you," Byakuya laughed kissing his lover on the forehead. "You better hurry up or you'll be late for breakfast."

"I know, I know," Renji sighed finally standing up. Byakuya walked out of the room and started walking towards the dining room. He stopped when he saw Naoki slowly walking out of his room still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Takara woke me up," he whined when he saw that his mother was walking behind him.

Byakuya laughed as he picked Naoki up. Even though he was nine he was small for his age. "I know she woke us up too." Naoki rolled his eyes and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "You better not fall back asleep or you'll miss breakfast."

"If I miss breakfast can I skip my lessons for today too?" he asked hopefully.

"No you will just have to do them on an empty stomach." Naoki groaned again and buried his face into his mother's neck. Byakuya just laughed, he had been the same way when he was young.

They finally arrived in the dining room. Rukia was already there talking with Takara who was bouncing so much in her seat Byakuya feared she would fall. He set Naoki down in his usual seat and sat down at his usual place.

About two minutes later Renji walked in looking haggard as if he hadn't slept at all and sat down next to Byakuya. As soon as everyone was there the servants started serving the food.

xxxx

Grimmjow walked into his house, he had been out all night and was happy to be home. He smiled when he saw Ulquiorra in the front room reading something. "Hey, Ulqui," he whispered wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist.

"Oh hey, you're home," he smiled listlessly. Grimmjow could tell there was something wrong, it was also weird how Ulquiorra was trying to hide that letter.

"What's in the letter?" Grimmjow asked starting to get suspicious.

Before Ulquiorra could say anything two small blurs came running and attacked Grimmjow's legs yelling, "Daddy! Daddy! You're home!" Grimmjow smiled as he knelt down and picked up Takumi and Kaori.

"Hey can you get the two of them some breakfast so I can feed the triplets?" Ulquiorra asked. Grimmjow was about to ask but Ulquiorra gave him a look that made him keep quiet. "Later," he said before walking into the nursery. Grimmjow sighed tiredly, he wanted to know what was going but his lover wasn't talking right now.

"Come on, are you two hungry?" he asked. Both twins nodded eagerly. He laughed as he put them in their high chairs before walking back to the kitchen to get their food. He wondered when "later" would be because he really wanted to know.

xxxx

Naoki had no idea what his tutor was saying anymore, he didn't care. There was only about five more minutes before this lesson would end and his lessons with Renji would start. He loved learning how to fight and use a sword with his father.

"You are dismissed for today," his teacher finally said.

"Thank you sensai," Naoki bowed respectfully to his teacher before sprinting out of the room and towards the training yards. Finally he saw Renji waiting for him in the yard.

Renji looked up when he heard footsteps running towards him. Even though his son was small for his age he was powerful and good with the sword. He must have inherited that from Byakuya. "Are you ready for your lesson today?" Renji asked when Naoki reached him.

"Yeah, lets go!" Renji smiled and tossed Naoki his kendo sword. It was weird to Renji to have his own student. He had been a student to Byakuya for so long that when Naoki had first become his student he had been worried. After a few months of teaching Naoki and nothing disastrous happening he had started to relax.

After about two hours of practicing Naoki was exhausted. He was laying on the ground after their last bout claiming he didn't have the energy to get up. Renji laughed as he walked over and sat next to his son. "Am I getting better papa?" he asked.

"You are improving amazingly. How about you tell your mother at dinner tonight?" Naoki nodded happily. Renji knew that approval from Byakuya was important to Naoki.

"Will mama be proud of me?" Naoki asked worriedly.

Renji frowned, he pulled Naoki into his lap. "No matter what your mother and I will always be proud of you. There is nothing you can ever do to change that. Always remember that." Naoki nodded his understanding.

Renji laughed when he realized that Naoki had fallen asleep in his arms. He stood up and started walking back to their house. He would wake him up in about an hour for dinner but until then he would let his son sleep.

Byakuya was surprised to see his lover carrying their son towards their house. "Naoki does know falling asleep while battling is a bad idea, right?" Byakuya laughed.

"Yeah, he knows that. He fell asleep after training was over and we were talking." Byakuya smiled and nodded before kissing both of them on the forehead.

"You better get him to bed and come back to the barracks, you have some paper work to do." Renji sighed, he'd rather take a nap too.

xxxx

Finally Grimmjow had cornered Ulquiorra and he wasn't about to let the smaller man go until he knew what was going on. "Something is obviously upsetting you, I want to know what it is!"

"No, it's not," he said emotionlessly. Grimmjow knew that tone meant his lover was lying and he hated being lied too.

"Stop lying!" he growled glaring down at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra glared right back at Grimmjow not showing any sign of breaking. "Please this is seriously starting to scare me! What is so frightening that you can't tell me?"

"Don't lose your head," Ulquiorra said quietly handing over the letter that Grimmjow had seen him reading before.

"What is this?" Grimmjow asked.

"Just read it!"

Grimmjow's eyes slowly closed until they were just slits and his fingers turned to claws. "No way in hell!" he growled before ripping the paper to shreds. The letter had been from Kurotsuchi simply stating that they were to bring Takumi and Kaori to the twelfth division the next day so Captain Kurotsuchi could perform certain tests. "I trust him as much as I trust Szayel! This is not going to happen!"

"But it was approved by the head captain, if we refuse we will be charged with insubordination."

"They are our children! No one has any right to decide anything for them other then us! It isn't insubordination its parenting!" Ulquiorra slowly smiled. "What's so funny?" Grimmjow growled.

"I just forgot for a little while how much you have changed," he laughed before kissing his lover on the lips. "And that was an apology for doing such a thing."

"Oh w-well don't forget again," Grimmjow growled flustered before walking away. Ulquiorra smiled, he was the only one that could make Grimm get flustered like that.

xxxx

"No way in hell!" Grimmjow yelled. "He has nearly killed his own allies who were at captain level!"

"Are you really bringing that up? How petty..."

"Petty? They are my children! I have to keep them safe!"

"You have five, I am only asking for two so if something does go wrong you will still have the other three," Kurotsuchi explained as if this should be obvious.

"NO! You are not testing even two of them!"

"How stingy..."

"Enough of this arguing!" Yamamoto cut them off. Even if he was a soul reaper now and lived in the soul society he hated the head captain. Everything he did was for the soul reapers and everyone else be damned. "Captain Kurotsuchi will be allowed to perform the tests, we need the information they will provide..."

"No! I won't allow..."

"My decision is final, but I will allow you and Ulquiorra to be there when this happens so if anything threatens the twins you might stop it." Yamamoto interrupted Grimmjow and slammed his staff on the ground to emphasize his words. It took all of Grimmjow's limited restraint not to run up and kill the old man.

As he walked out of the room Kurotsuchi caught his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "I expect you to be in my office in an hour. If you are late I will come to your residence and take the twins myself." Nothing better happen or the soul society would be looking for a new captain because Grimmjow would kill Kurotsuchi.

xxxx

**Tell me what you think of the first chapter of the sequel! The more comments/reviews/ and critiques I get the faster I will put it up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra looked up when he heard the door open. Grimmjow was back and Ulquiorra wanted to know how the meeting had gone. That morning members from the twelfth division had come to talk to them. Grimmjow had nearly tried to kill them before the head captain had called them to a meeting.

"How'd it go?" he asked when Grimmjow finally came into the main bedroom.

"The old bastard sided with Kurotsuchi, he said if it helped any I could stay there with them." Ulquiorra sighed, he really hadn't expected much different when the head captain got involved.

"When do you have to leave for the twelfth division?"

"Soon, Kurotsuchi said if we weren't there in hour he would come here and take them himself."

"We could kill him then," Ulquiorra suggested emotionlessly.

Grimmjow laughed, "I thought you were the one that said we had to stop killing soul reapers." Ulquiorra shrugged, it was true that he had said that but he had never thought something like this would happen. Ulquiorra didn't notice how close Grimmjow was until he had wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra's waist. "Don't worry, I will make sure they are safe," he whispered into his ear before kissing him gently on the temple.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned around to see Takumi walking into the room rubbing his eyes. Ulquiorra smiled, with all that had happened he had forgotten to wake the twins up.

"Hey Takumi, what are you doing up?" Grimmjow cooed as he picked his son up.

"Nightmare," he yawned before burying his head in Grimmjow's chest. Ulquiorra bit his lip before running out of the room. "What wrong with mommy?" Takumi asked tiredly.

"Nothing, he's fine," Grimmjow lied. He knew Ulquiorra felt like he was betraying their children again because he couldn't protect them. "Come on, I think it's time for a bath."

xxxx

Grimmjow walked into the twelfth division, everything in the room reminded him of Szayel's labs. Takumi and Kaori were clinging to him neither liking the place they had just come to. "Daddy?" Takumi asked shaking as he saw something that looked a lot like a head with a mask floating in a jar.

"Don't worry, I will be here," he promised picking both of them up. They both hid their faces in the folds of Grimmjow's jacket.

"Oh we were expecting you!" a boy that looked no stronger then a human yelled running up to them. "These two must be Takumi and Kaori. Hey would you be willing to come with me?"

Grimmjow gently set the two of them on the floor so they could go with Rin. The boy was not a threat, only the captain was and Grimmjow had yet to see him. "Hey, I have some extra candy, do you want one?" Rin asked bending down and offering them the sweets.

"Oh! I am so glad you could make it!" Kurotsuchi snickered as he walked up to them. Grimmjow glared at him, it took every fiber of his body not to rip the other's head off. Old habits died hard.

Suddenly alarms on all their machines were blaring, it sounded as if the Seireitei was under attack. "What is going on?" Kurotsuchi yelled running up to the monitors. Grimmjow could only watch as he saw the Menos Grandes appear on all the screens. This seemed too familiar to him, what the hell was going on?

xxxx

Byakuya looked up from the paper work in his desk. A hell butterfly was flying straight at him, as soon as it was in the room he heard the voice of the head captain. "All squads assemble! Menos Grandes have appeared in the Seireitei!"

Byakuya jumped from his seat ready to assemble his men. How did this happen? The last time it was the Head Captain that had called them to be here but there was no reason for him to do that again, was there? Now was not the time to concern himself with that, he had to protect the Seireitei at all costs.

It took him only a matter of minutes before he could see the Menos Grandes. There had to be at least fifty of them where he was and he could feel the pressure of others all over. This was not right. There was no way that so many of them could have gotten in without someone leading them and he was certain the head captain would not go this far.

There was a traitor amongst them, he was sure of it. He knew the captains must have come to the same conclusion but none of them could worry about them now. He seized Senbonzakura and ran towards the fight that was already raging.

xxxx

Takara ran through the gardens looking for her older brother. They were playing hide and seek and her older brother was always better at it then her. She laughed when she finally saw something blue by the bushes. That had to be her brother!

"Got you bruther!" she screamed as she ran towards the bush. Naoki laughed as he was tackled by his little sister.

"I guess I'm it," Naoki grinned as he stood up and turned towards the tree to start counting so his sister could hide. "One...Two..." he turned when he heard Takara scream. "Takara!" he yelled running towards where the sound was coming from.

Naoki stopped when he saw the reason for his sister's screams. A tall man with white hair and a snake-like grin was staring down at Takara. "Ya gettin on ma nerves," he sighed pulling out his zanpakto from its sheath.

He remembered that man. The man had always been next to Papa Sosuke with that smile that never meant anything good. "Y-you?" he stammered confused. This made no sense, he couldn't be here. His new papa wouldn't allow it, his mama hated him!

"Ah! Naoki, I found ya," he smiled turning back towards him. "I was startin ta worry I wouldn' find ya." Everything inside of Naoki told him to grab his sister and run as fast as he could to his mama but he couldn't move. "Since I found ya, I don' need her," he laughed turning back towards Takara.

"No!" Naoki screamed throwing himself between Takara and the monster. Gin looked at the two curiously, the kid looked like Sosuke but he acted like Byakuya. Gin sighed in annoyance, he was just here for the boy he could worry about the girl later.

"Fine," he growled grabbing the neck of Naoki's yukata. If he didn't hurry the distraction he had set up would be taken care of and somebody would realize he was here.

"No! Put me down! No!" Naoki screamed thrashing in Gin's arms. He would not be taken back to Sosuke! It took just one sharp blow and Naoki went silent. Gin smiled as he stepped back into the garganta leaving the soul society behind.

xxxx

Renji knew the scream as soon as he heard it. The last thing he wanted to hear during an attack like this was his baby girl screaming in terror. She should have been inside of the manor with Naoki but for some reason she was not.

Renji finally saw her crying and trying to hide under one of the overgrown bushes. "Takara? Takara, what happened?" Renji asked as soon as he made sure she wasn't hurt.

"Na-Naoki!" she sobbed running into her father's arms. Naoki? Had something happened to him?

"What about Naoki? Where is he?" Renji asked desperately.

"Th-the man to-took him!" What man? What Takara was telling him didn't make sense. "Daddy! Save big bruther!" she sobbed into his arms. Renji knew they would save him, he just had to figure out from who first.

"We will Takara, I promise," he whispered stroking her head. He had to find Byakuya and tell him what was going on. Maybe he would have a better clue who the scary man Takara was talking about really was.

xxxx

Ulquiorra paced the living room, he wanted to know what was going on with his babies. He would have gone but he could never leave the triplets with anyone but Grimmjow. This was starting to make him go insane!

Ulquiorra jumped when he heard a door inside the house slam. There was no way Grimmjow was back yet, and he didn't know who else would just come into their house. "Who's there?" Ulquiorra called out trying to figure out which room the sound had come from.

He stopped when he realized the door to the nursery was shut. He had left that open in case one of the triplets cried. Why would anyone go in there? Ulquiorra slowly opened the door expecting one of the minions from the twelfth division. He would kill them if they were planning on taking any of the triplets.

"Hello," whispered a cold voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Nnoitra?" There was no way he could be here! Every soul reaper would have sensed his reiatsu as soon as he came anywhere near. He was even in his released form! How had he gotten here?

"You look surprised," he sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ulquiorra growled.

"I came here to see my sons," he cooed lifting up both Keitaro and Keiman in his skeletal hands. "They look just like me, don't you think?"

"Put them down!" Ulquiorra growled lunging at him. Suddenly a tentacle flew up from the ground and wrapped around his waist before throwing him to the ground. "So you came too?" Ulqiorra growled wondering where Szayel was.

"I wanted to see how my lovely experiments turned out," he cooed stroking Akemi's cheek.

"You sick bastards don't touch them!" Ulquiorra screamed trying to rip through the tentacle.

Szayel just laughed as he watched Ulquiorra struggle. "Did you really think that after all these years I wouldn't have made something to make sure I could hold you? How foolish!"

"What the hell do you want?" Ulquiorra growled ready to kill both of them and still clawing at the tentacle.

Szayel slowly walked to where he was holding Ulquiorra. When he was close enough that Ulquiorra could feel Szayel's breath on his face Szayel finally said, "I want you to bring this place to its knees!"

"What?"

"You are going to destroy this place! Make the soul reapers suffer like we have!"

"What makes you think I will do that?"

Szayel smirked as he pulled out what looked like three dolls. "This does." Ulquiorra looked closer and realized there was one for each of the triplets. "If you don't do what I say I will destroy every one of their organs one by one. If you tell anyone of this I will kill them. Trust me I'll know if you do anything against my orders."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Szayel reached in and pulled out something that looked like a thin stick. "I wonder how much this is going to hurt," he smirked before crushing it between his fingers. As soon as it was broken Keitaro screamed hysterically. "That worked well," he laughed, "lets see what else there is in here."

"Stop! Stop! They are just babies! Your babies!"

"Correction, only Akemi is my child. So I will just kill the other two first and hope you have learned your lesson by then," he shrugged carelessly. Ulquiorra couldn't believe he had expected anything different then this from those two sadistic bastards.

"Hmm, seems like our little distraction is about to be dealt with. If we don't leave soon somebody might realize we were here," Nnoitra sneered looking back at Szayel.

"I guess that means our reunion ends here, but don't worry Ulquiorra," he whispered caressing Ulquiorra cheek, "we will be talking soon." Ulquiorra could just watch as the two disappeared into the Garganta. The last thing he could see were the three dolls of his babies.

Finally he could move again! Ulquiorra ran to Keitaro to see how badly Szayel had hurt him. He sighed when he realized it wasn't a major organ but just a muscle. Ulquiorra tried to use all his healing power to ease his son's pain. There was only so much he could do and if he asked anyone for help he would have no explanation as to what had happened to him. If he said anything Szayel would do something even worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long to get out! I will try to get the next chapters out faster but no promises! Hope you enjoy it!**

Byakuya hated being injured. There was always a time afterward that Unohana forced him to stay in a bed and just rest. That was boring even for him. In the fight with the Menos Grandes one of the new men in his squad hadn't guarded his back and would have been killed if Byakuya hadn't shoved him out of the way. "The wounds have stopped bleeding for now but I do not want to see you training anytime soon," she said gently helping him sit up.

"I will make sure to do that," he promised standing up. The gash that had been slashed into his back still ached but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Byakuya was surprised when he noticed Renji coming towards him at an unbelievable speed.

"Bya! Bya!" Renji yelled finally coming within earshot.

"What is wrong with you?" Byakuya smiled when his lover finally reached him.

"Naoki! Someone took Naoki!" Renji gasped. Byakuya just looked at him, the words that had just come out of Renji's mouth were ringing through his mind. But that wasn't possible, Naoki was safe in the manor with his tutors right now.

"N-no," he stammered, it was the only thing he could say. There was no one alive that would want to take his son. Unless Aizen was still alive...but there was no way. There was no one else that would do something like this!

"Mama!" Takara cried running to him. Byakuya smiled as he lifted up his little girl, at least she was still safe. "The scary man took Naoki!"

"You saw him?" Byakuya asked surprised. Takara nodded her eyes swelling up with tears again. "What did he look like?" Byakuya asked praying that there was some way this wouldn't be Aizen.

"He had white hair and...and scary eyes!" That was all Byakuya needed to hear, he already knew who had taken his son but what would Gin want with Naoki? He would figure that out after his son was home and safe again.

Byakuya turned when he saw the black hell butterfly flying towards them. He held out his finger and listened to the command. The head captain wanted to meet with all the captains and the two espadas about how the menos grandes had gotten into the soul society. Byakuya did not have the time for a meeting that would probably end up being a waste of time! He had to find his son!

Renji could already tell what Byakuya was thinking, he set his hand gently on his lover's shoulder. "Go, I will go talk to Kisuke and see what the fastest way back there is. You know the head captain will be less willing to let us go if we start disobeying his orders now. The captains also should know who was behind this."

Byakuya nodded and grudgingly released Takara into Renji's arms. He turned and headed to the meeting wondering what the other captains would do when they found out who was behind this attack and why.

xxxx

Ulquiorra stared at the door waiting for it to open. Grimmjow should have been back by now! The Menos Grandes had been defeated a long time ago, what was keeping them? Finally he heard someone outside the door and opened it expecting to see Grimmjow but instead Soi-Fon stood there glaring at him. "What are you doing here, captain?" he asked surprised.

"I have been sent to come and detain you," she said simply. Ulquiorra looked at her confused. There was no way they knew about the other two espadas that had visited him and if no one knew about that then why would the captain of the punishment squad be sent to detain him?

"Wh-why?" he asked taking a step back into the house. It seemed that that was all the members of squad two had to hear before the members descended on him. His first reaction was to fight back as someone grabbed his arms and jerked them upwards.

Ulquiorra was thrown to the ground and reitsu blocking shackles were clamped tightly on to his wrists. "Why are you doing this?" Ulquiorra growled at Soi-on.

She turned on her heels and Ulquiorra was lifted up by some of the squad members before she replied. "You will see soon enough."

xxxx

Ulquiorra was dragged into the meeting hall, he wasn't surprised to see the captains were already having their usual shouting match. He listened more carefully when he heard someone yell out Gin's name. "If it wasn't Gin then who else would have stolen my son and also had the power to pull this off?" Byakuya yelled losing all of his usual composure.

Rikuto sneered at Byakuya, "Obviously others agree with me that the arrancars could have pulled it off! If Gin had done _anything_ every captain in here would have felt his spiritual pressure, don't ya think?" Ulquiorra had never liked nor trusted the new third squad captain. To him the man was just as bad as his predecessor.

Rikuto looked different then Gin, his build was slight and he had large green eyes. His face was framed by black hair that was pulled back into a short ponytail today. He always had his uniform in perfect order but everything else about the man was rash and unpredictable.

Ulquiorra could tell that Byakuya wanted to say more but his attention was taken away by the sound of yelling. The entire room fell silent as the sounds of bodies crashing into walls filled the room. Ulquiorra smiled to himself, even after all these years Grimmjow still didn't take kindly to orders.

Finally the sounds of crashing stopped, two of the captains moved to see what had happened but they didn't get very far before the doors to the room were slammed open. "What the hell is this all about?" Grimmjow roared stomping into the room.

"Jaegerjaquez what is the meaning of you storming into here like that?" Rikuto yelled obviously surprised by the entrance.

"I don't know, I just finished with a great fight and thought maybe one of you would like to challenge me! I'm not ready for the fight to end!" he laughed summoning a cero to his hands.

"Grimmjow!" Ulquiorra hissed warningly. Grimmjow looked at him as if he just now realized that Ulquiorra was also here. His smile fell as soon as he saw the shackles, now he wasn't joking, he was pissed. Ulquiorra knew that if he didn't calm down soon there would be a lot of trouble that was not needed. "I'm fine," he promised resting his forehead gently on his lover's shoulder. Grimmjow nodded his understanding, if the captains didn't move against them he wouldn't start anything either.

"I know the two of you are wondering what is going on..."

"No, getting taken prisoner by our own squad members is a daily occurrence!" Grimmjow sneered.

The head captain glared down at them but neither really cared, they just wanted answers. "According to what the research team has found out from the attack the only person who could have pulled this off was Grimmjow."

"What kinda proof shows that?" Grimmjow growled dangerously.

"The garganta they used to enter the world of the living was opened a block from where you last assignment took place, exactly when you were there. Then a Senkaimon was produced to allow them here," Kurotsuchi explained in a bored tone.

"That's all?" Grimmjow sneered.

"It did also happen right after the head captain said Kurotsuchi would be allowed to experiment on your children," Rikuto added emotionlessly.

"There is no way he could have done something like that! There wasn't enough time!" Ulquiorra growled. There was no way that the shinigami could believe that Grimmjow was actually responsible for this.

"Unless you can explain away what we have found I do not want to hear anything else from you!" Grimmjow clenched his fists, this man would never believe anything he said! He knew staying here was not the right choice but he had trusted Ulquiorra. "If you have nothing else to say you are to be held for treason!"

"No way in hell!" yelled Grimmjow. "I didn't do anything and I am not going to be punished so you can cover someone else's screw up!"

"No one screwed up! You betrayed us!" Rikuto yelled taking a step towards Grimmjow.

"You seem strangely adamant about our guilt, why?" Ulquiorra asked turning towards the captain. The captain had never paid them much interest, this was new and Ulquiorra wanted to know why.

Rikuto turned to Ulquiorra and smiled, "I simply want to make sure you get what you deserve." What he said was simple enough but it made Ulquiorra shiver.

"Enough! Soi-fon, take Grimmjow to the holding cells until it we have decided what is to be done to him."

xxxx

Naoki slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He immediately knew where he was, his old room in Hueco Mundo. "No!" he gasped jumping off the bed. He could tell his clothes were different, they felt weird. He looked down and recognized the white clothes with black lining. They looked almost exactly like what Aizen wore before he had been killed.

"Oh the kiddie is finally awake!" Naoki turned to see a weird looking man standing in the door. He looked like a woman but sounded kinda like a man. The three pink diamonds above his left eye held Naoki's attention. "Hey! Don't you talk?" the guy asked waving his sleeve covered hand in Naoki's face.

"Y-yes," he responded quietly not wanting to anger this arrancar. He had never met this one before and didn't know what he was like.

"Spending your first few years with Ulquiorra must have made you as quiet as he is," the arrancar laughed holding Naoki's chin and making him look into the lavender eyes. "But you do look like him..."

"Luppi, I said ta bring him ta me not inspect 'im," Gin smiled walking into the door.

"Sorry," Luppi smiled walking up to Gin. "I was just curious as to what made him so interesting," he shrugged walking out of the room. Naoki almost didn't want the arrancar to go, he hated being alone with this man.

"You look just like him ya know," Gin smiled walking closer to him. "How those two musta' screwed ya up, I will never know. But now ya will be raised like he wanted." Naoki didn't like the sound of that last part. He remembered that Aizen had wanted him to be a killer, to be as merciless as Aizen himself had been.

"N-no!" Naoki stammered taking a step away from Gin. He would not be like Aizen, he would be like his mother and father.

"Scuse me, I don' think I heard ya right..."

"NO! I said no! I will not be that monster! Never!" Naoki screamed. Gin just laughed making Naoki jump back in surprise. He flew to the ground as Gin slapped him across the face. He had to wipe at his eyes desperately to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He was too proud to let this man see him cry!

Gin grabbed the front of Naoki's uniform and whispered into his ear. "Ya better know one thing, Aizen wasn' eh monster, he was a genius! You are his son and ya should be proud!"

"No..." Naoki's voice was cut off by the loud sound of Gin slapping his face once again. Noaki didn't want to get slapped again so he just stayed silent. Gin scoffed before dropping Naoki on the ground and walking out.

As soon as Gin was out of the room Naoki fell on the ground and just cried. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. All he could hope was that his mother and father were on their way to save him right now.

xxxx

Gin slammed the door shut behind him as he walked down the hall towards the throne room. "Don't you think you were a little harsh on the boy?" Luppi asked walking next to his master.

"Luppi are ya worried about him?" Gin asked turning on the boy arrancar.

"No, I was just wondering," he shrugged.

Gin laughed as he pecked Luppi on the lips, "I will leave him there until he learns his lesson. What do you want to do until then?" he asked suggestively. Luppi just laughed as he followed Gin like a lost puppy.

**Please review I always love knowing what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I havent written in like forever! Im sorry! Hopefully I will be updating faster but no promises!**

**xxxx**

Ulquiorra rolled over his bed. He still wasn't used to sleeping alone and he didn't know how to prove Grimmjow's innocence. Ulquiorra's eyes shot open, he wasn't alone. "What are you doing here?" he snarled rolling over Luppi and grabbing his neck ready to break it in a second.

"Ooh, living with Grimmjow has given you a temper. Whatever happened to the emotionally dead cuatro Aizen knew and loved?" he giggled.

"He died with Aizen," Ulquiorra growled before tightening his grip. "Now tell me what the hell you are doing here or I will rip your throat out!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Luppi sang giddily. "I have come with a message from Szayel!"

"What? Are you their messenger now?"

"Of course not! I just owed Grimmjow this little favor, and if you don't listen I get to deal out the punishment!" Ulquiorra tightened his grip so that there was no way Luppi could breathe. He would enjoy watching this idiot die! "Hey! Wait!" Luppi gasped started to claw at Ulquiorra's hands.

"Why?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly.

"If I don't return Szayel will kill all three of them!" Ulquiorra loosened his grip just enough so that Luppi could breathe. "You will let me go and then do as Szayel ordered you! If you don't all three of them will be dead before the end of the week!" Luppi could tell he had won when Ulquiorra removed his hands from Luppi's throat. "As much as I enjoy this get off me!" Luppi sneered shoving Ulquiorra off the bed.

"So what do those bastards want?" Ulquiorra asked standing up and dusting himself off.

"I would speak more kindly of them! I mean you were once their lover!" he sang.

"Don't push it, I can't trust myself not to lose control." Luppi just snickered, he obviously did not believe in Ulquiorra's threat. "Just tell me what they want!"

"Oh, pretty simple. Go and destroy the Rukongai district. Kill as many people as you can...you know kinda like what we used to do, when we were real killers!" Ulquiorra would not show Luppi how horrified he really was at this. "Oh, and you better wear this," Luppi offered up something that looked like a medallion.

"What is this?" Ulquiorra asked looking over it.

"Szayel made it so that your reitsu will be covered up. Don't want you to be discovered too early." Ulquiorra's first thought was to throw it away. What could Szayel do if he was captured by the shinigami? "Oh and just so you know, Szayel won't be forgiving if you get captured. That will make him deal with those three that much more harshly."

"Fine, I understand. Now get the hell out!" Luppi giggled as he opened the garganta and walked into the portal waving as he slowly disappeared. Ulquiorra looked down at the medallion, there was no way he could get out of doing this. He would have to murder all those people to make sure his babies wouldn't die.

xxxx

Ulquiorra had released Murcielogo for the first time since the final battle with the shinigami years ago. It was a strange feeling being like this again, he enjoyed the power but not what the power was about to be used to do.

His hand heated up with the power of his cero oscuras right before he released it. As soon as it hit the reaction was immediate. He could hear the screaming as people tried to flee from the destruction and the fear of what was going on. Ulquiorra released two more cero oscuras before moving onto the next section. It only took minutes before the Rukongai was filled with flames.

Ulquiorra could tell that squad members were headed to the most damaged areas. If Szayel's invention truly worked they would be wondering for a long time what had happened.

xxxx

Szayel watched happily as the Rukongai district was destroyed. He had had no idea that Ulquiorra would make such an obedient servant. He couldn't stop laughing as he turned away from the screen. Nnoitra would love to hear about their little puppet.

Szayel walked down the hallway towards a room that he knew almost as well as his own. Destruction got Nnoitra turned on, maybe tonight could get even better. Szayel finally reached the door but stopped. He could hear familiar noises, but he had never heard them from this side of the door. Was Nnoitra with someone else?

Szayel pressed his ear against the door, there was no way Nnoitra would take someone other than him! If he had he would kill the bastard that tried to take Nnoitra from him! The sounds were unmistakeable, Szayel nearly crushed the door when he realized it.

There was only one other person that Nnoitra would take to his bed. Szayel would kill that useless Fraccion. Tesra better watch his back!

xxxx

Szayel sat in his lab. It was the only place he could be sure that no one would disturb him. He had holed up in here after he learned of Nnoitra's betrayal. It was true that hollows weren't supposed to have emotions, he had never wished so much that that was true.

"Hey! You in here?" Noitra yelled opening the door without even knocking.

"What do you want? I told you I was not to be disturbed," Szayel growled, not even turning around to face the other man. There was no way that he would let Nnoitra know that he was acting this way because of him.

"Oh well," Nnoitra laughed walking up to Szayel and placing his arms around the smaller espada, "I got bored," he whispered into Szayel's ear before biting it harshly.

"I'm sure," Szayel growled shoving Nnoitra away from him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Nnoitra growled grabbing Szayel and shoving him around so that the two were finally looking at each other.

"I know you are with Tesra," Szayel growled, trying to keep the tears from coming to his eyes, there was no way he would let this sadist see him cry. "I heard the two of you together!"

"Hmm, and I thought you would come and join us," he hissed, his tongue flicking Szayels ear and making the smaller one cringe. "Even when you're mad at me, you want me?"

"No! I would rather be stuck with Grimmjow then have you touch me again!" Szayel yelled before running out of the room. Nnoitra laughed as he watched him leave the room. He knew what Szayel had said wasn't true, he would be back soon enough. He would always come back.

xxxx

Byakuya paced back and forth across the office. "I understand how you feel..."

"I doubt that," he responded coldly. The head captain and both lieutenants looked at the sixth squad captain surprised, they had never heard him speak like that before.

"Captain, you will remain in the Sereitai until I tell you otherwise, if you leave for any reason I will hold you on treason, we just have too much going on here right now" Old man Yamamoto finished as if Byakuya had never interrupted him.

"Fine," Byakuya turned on his heel and walked out of the office. Renji slowly followed his lover, he knew that Byakuya was pissed and that never lead to anything good. "We can't do anything rash," Renji whispered laying a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"We will talk when we return home." Renji was surprised at the coldness in his lover's voice. He had never been this distant towards him. He was not looking forward to them arriving home.

"Mommy! Daddy! Tankara yelled running up to them. Ever since Naoki had been taken she hated it when anybody was out of the house or out of her sight. Neither Byakuya nor Renji knew what to do about it. "Where were you?" she cried clinging on to their legs.

"We went to a meeting, we told you that," Renji whispered picking her up.

"You were gone too long!" she whined hiding her face in his hair.

"Sorry, we won't be leaving for the rest of the day," Byakuya promised kissing her on the top of the head. "Hey, why don't you go play in your room, I have to talk to your daddy." Renji almost didn't want to put Tankara down but making Byakuya wait would make it worse.

"We'll be in our room," Renji promised setting her down before following Byakuya. When they had entered their room Renji quickly closed the door before turning to Byakuya, "Bya!"

"I don't want to hear it," he growled.

"But..."

"I said I don't want to hear it! You never saw him as your son did you?" Renji couldn't believe what he was hearing, was Byakuya serious? "You always thought of him less because he was Aizen's! Maybe you even hated him!"

"How could you think that?" Renji yelled losing any type of control. "I took him in and loved him! He is my child just like Tankara! Don't you dare say that to me!"

"Then how could you abandon him?"

"I never did!

"Really? When Rukia was in trouble you blindly ran in to save her! When Aizen had me you ignored orders and did the same! Now you want to wait until the head captain tells us what we can do even if that takes months?"

"That's different!"

"How?" Byakuya hissed.

"With Rukia and with you I knew enough to get you out safely! Rukia's execution date would not be changed and Aizen would not kill you! We have no idea what Gin is planning! I'm worried that he is waiting for us to run in there with no back up! What will happen to Naoki then? Maybe Gin is waiting to kill him right in front of us! He is sick enough to do that!"

Byakuya was silent, his anger and energy had run out and he no longer knew what to do. Renji was right, he laughed to himself, when had Renji become the reasonable one in their relationship? "Sorry," he whispered, his head dropping to Renji's shoulder.

"Don't be," Renji whispered dropping his head on top of Byakuya's, "I want Naoki back just as much and this waiting is killing me."

**xxxx**

**I know Szayel is a little ooc in this chapter but I like him that way! Anyway please review! I love hearing what you have to say! It makes me happy!...and write faster (just saying) So anyway REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

"What happened?" The head captain yelled angrily. "Half of the Rukongai district is destroyed and you don't know who did it?"

"There was no reitsu left behind and no one saw what attacked them. It's as if the attacks came out of thin air!" Ukitake said, he had been the first captain there after the attack.

"This has to be Gin's doing!" Soi-Fon growled.

"But how? He can't just walk in without anybody noticing him," Toshiro argued.

"He has to have someone already here," Shunsui said thinking out loud.

"Obviously its the hollows you allowed to stay here!" Rikuto yelled.

"That is not possible! They would never do that!" Unohana argued. "Aizen betrayed them! They are only loyal to the Soul Society!"

"You don't know that," Rikuto hissed.

"Yes, I do!" Unohana growled.

"Enough of this! We are getting nowhere! I want all of the Senkaimons guarded! If another attack like this happens again I want to know who is doing this! Kurotsuchi keep reviewing what you can and try to figure out who attacked the Rukongai district! This meeting is dismissed!"

All the captains walked out of the meeting, none of them happy. They had never been attacked like this before, they had always known who their enemy was.

Kurotsuchi was especially pissed, someone had been been able to create something that could hide reitsu without suppressing it. He had never been able to make something like that. Did that mean there was someone out there smarter then him? There was no way!

Unohana walked away slowly, she knew Ulquiorra and Grimmjow would never do something like that! She had been there with them when they had come here, desperate to keep Noaki and Ulquiorra's unborn children safe. "You okay?" Zaraki asked his arm wrapping around Unohana.

"No, I am just worried about those two. No one is giving them a chance even though they are part soul reaper as well as hollow."

"You worry too much! Those two will be fine!" Zaraki promised kissing her on the forehead.

"How can you say that?"

"How can you not? Look at them!" Unohana laughed. That was why she loved him so much, he always knew what to say to make her feel better.

Soi-Fon trudged out of the meeting, she had nothing against Ulquiorra. In fact she loved the twins she was almost like their aunt. Now she would have to interrogate him for a second time in two weeks!

"Something seems to be bothering you." Soi-Fon looked up to see Rikuto standing in front of her smiling.

"I'm fine, I'm sure you have something more important to do then ask if something is bothering me," she growled before turning around and walking away.

"It must be hard, I mean the two of you are friends."

"I do not mix personnel life with business, I follow any command that I am given."

"I see, so what are you going to do if the command to execute that hollow comes?"

"Like I said, I will follow it." Soi-Fon could tell that Rikuto wasn't about to end this conversation but she was done talking. "I will see you around," she said curtly before flash stepping away. She already had too much to deal with, she didn't need that creep making anything worse.

xxxx

Ulquiorra paced back and forth. It had been three days, so why was nothing happening? Had they figured something out? No! If they had then somebody would have come and arrested him. He sighed, worrying about all this would not make anything better.

He jumped when there was a knock at the door. "Hello?" he questioned opening the door slowly. His stomach dropped when he saw that it was Soi-Fon on the other side of his door. "What are you doing here?" he asked motioning for her to come in.

"I just have some questions to ask," she said walking past him. Ulquiorra did not like the look on her face.

"What about?" he asked trying not to show he knew exactly what she would be asking about.

"The attack on the Rukongai district, where were you?"

"Here, Takumi had a fever so I had to stay with him all day." Soi-Fon nodded looking around the house. "Do the captains think I had something to do with the attack?" he asked emotionlessly.

Soi-Fon knew that tone. Ulquiorra was starting to go on the defensive. "We are looking at all options to find out who attacked us as soon as we can," she said simply, "unfortunately because you are an arrancar and used to work with Gin you are obviously a suspect."

"I understand," Ulquiorra nodded, "if there is anything I can do to help please let me know."

"I will," she nodded walking out of the house.

xxxx

Grimmjow paced back and forth in his cell. He felt like a caged tiger, he was so restless. It had been almost a week since they had put him down here and still nothing was happening. He hadn't even done something this time! That was a rare feat for him!

"Hey," Kenpachi grumbled as he walked in front of his cell, "I finally got permission to release you."

"Release me? Why?" Grimmjow asked as Kenpachi got the keys and started unlocking the cell door. It wasn't like he was complaining, but any time something this good he felt like there had to be a catch.

"There was another attack and since you were in here the head captain assumed you had nothing to do with it," he shrugged as the door finally opened. Grimmjow ran out of the room, all he had heard was attack and he wanted to see Ulquiorra now!

Kenpachi laughed as he watched the arracar, "Always in a hurry," he snickered before following more slowly out of the prison.

xxxx

Ulquiorra paced back and forth, there were so many questions running through his head. What if Luppi came back again? What is Szayel's invention stopped working? What if the two psychos got tired of this game and just killed the triplets? He stopped pacing when he heard the door open. "Who's there?" he yelled running towards the door.

"Is that any way to welcome me home?" Grimmjow smirked walking up to Ulquiorra.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"They dropped the charges," he laughed wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra's waist and pulling him closely, "and I think we need to make up for lost time." Before Ulquiorra responded Grimmjow crashed their lips together shoving his tongue inside Ulquiorra's mouth.

Grimmjow's hands slowly slid lower until he was grabbing Ulquiorra's buttocks making the smaller man gasp in surprise. Grimmjow took that as a chance to entwine their tongues even further. Finally Ulquiorra broke apart gasping for air, "Y-you were only gone a-a week, r-right" he gasped trying to fill his lungs with air again.

"I was lonely, and oh so restless," he laughed picking Ulquiorra up.

"Hey, the twins are still awake! We need to put them to bed!" Ulquiorra laughed shoving Grimmjow off of him.

"The twins! I want to see them before they go to bed!" Ulquiorra smiled as he watched Grimmjow run further into the house looking for Kaori and Takumi, he really was easily distracted.

"Daddy! Daddy your home!" Grimmjow grabbed Takumi and Kaori and swung them up in his arms.

"Of course!" he laughed. "But Ulquiorra tells me it is your bed time."

"No! No! We wanna stay up! Pleeeease!" The two begged making the cutest puppy dog faces they could muster.

"Nope, bed time, but I will read you guys a story."

"Yay! Story! Story!" the two cheered. Grimmjow set them down and they ran down the hall towards their room to find a book for their daddy to read.

Grimmjow turned back around to see Ulquiorra looking at him with a weird look. "What's with you?" he asked pulling his mate into his side.

"I'm just really happy you're home," he laughed kissing Grimmjow on the lips before walking down the hallway after the twins.

xxxx

Ulquiorra silently shut the door to the twin's room. They had just fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake them. "They're asleep," Grimmjow whispered into Ulquiorra's ear before throwing the smaller man over his shoulder and walking to their room.

"Wait! Stop! Put me down!" Ulquiorra growled trying to get out of his lover's hands.

"Be quiet or you'll wake the whole house," Grimmjow snickered in a sing song voice. As soon as they got to their room Grimmjow threw Ulquiorra down on the bed and quickly crawled on top of him. Grimmjow grabbed the front of Ulquiorra's jacket and ripped it off. His lips attacked his lover's nipple as his hands took off the other's pants.

Ulquiorra moaned in ectasy, it had been so long since they had been able to do something like this. "Excited already?" Grimmjow laughed, "We haven't even started!"

"Shut up!" Ulquiorra growled before biting Grimmjow's lip hard making the other man gasp in surprise. Grimmjow laughed, there was no way he would be shown up by Ulquiorra. He flipped his lover onto his stomach and started biting Ulquiorra's neck. "Hey!" Ulquiorra whined trying to turn back over.

He yelped in surprise when he felt Grimmjow slap him hard on the ass. "You always make the cutest sounds," Grimmjow purred. Before Ulquiorra could reply Grimmjow's fingers had been shoved into his mouth.

Grimmjow was surprised when Ulquiorra pulled them out of his mouth. "I want you," he moaned before moving so that his mouth was over Grimmjow's erect length. Grimmjow shivered as Ulquiorra's tongue slowly started to play with his length. Grimmjow felt like he was about to explode as Ulquiorra started to graze his teeth against it. Ulquiorra smiled when he tasted his lover's cum in his mouth and happily swallowed it all.

Ulquiorra was surprised when Grimmjow picked him up and threw him onto his stomach again with a growl. "Hey!" Ulquiorra whispered sitting up.

"What?" Grimmjow whined not wanting to wait a second later.

Ulquiorra smiled as he straddled Grimmjow and pierced himself on his lover's length. Grimmjow growled as his length was surrounded by so much heat. He threw his lover against the wall and started thrusting hard. He couldn't believe how tight his lover was even after all these years. "I love you," he whispered. Ulquiorra threw his head back and screamed as he came between the two of them. Grimmjow growled as he emptied inside his lover making the other man shiver in ecstasy.

Grimmjow slowly pulled out and fell down on the bed, Ulquiorra still wrapped in his arms. "That was fun, wanna go again?" he purred into Ulquiorra's ear. It took him a second to realize Ulquiorra was already asleep against his chest. 'I guess I was a lot rougher then I thought," he laughed, kissing Ulquiorra on the head before closing his eyes and sleeping like his lover already was.

xxxx

Luppi could not stop giggling. The two lovers really went at it. Luppi quietly slid through the door. He had to give Ulquiorra a message, he had not been expecting to see such a show when he came, though. He quietly shut the door behind him. No need letting Grimmjow know yet about what was going on with his little toy.

**I don't know if that would technically count as a cliffhanger...if it was sorry!**

**Anyway, yay another chapter is finally out! I know I take forever but I have decided that I will try and update at least once a week from now on! So tell me what you think by reviewing and I might even update faster! **


	6. Chapter 6

Ulquiorra smiled. Even through the haze of sleep he could feel warm arms wrapping around him. It felt so good to have Grimmjow back...Ulquiorra twisted as the arms seemed to tighten around his waist. Something was wrong. This wasn't Grimmjow. He was about to yell out when something wrapped around his mouth cutting off all sound and almost all air.

Ulquiorra's eyes shot open and he saw the tentacles that were wrapping around him. Luppi. As soon as the thought crossed his mind the obnoxious arrancar came into sight sneering down at him. Ulquiorra bit the tentacle around his mouth as hard as he could, but that only made Luppi tighten the others ones wrapped around his body.

"Better be quiet," he whispered, "wouldn't want Grimmjow to find out what you have been up to. He might be jealous you kept your reunion with the old lovers a secret," he laughed into Ulquiorra's ear. Ulquiorra stiffened, Luppi was right. How would he explain to Grimmjow why he had kept that from him for so long? He couldn't.

Luppi snickered as soon as he realized he had won this argument. He carefully walked out of the room dragging Ulquiorra behind him. When they finally reached a room far enough away from Grimmjow Luppi released the other arrancar.

"What the hell do you want?" Ulquiorra hissed angrily.

"I have another job for you, from Szayel." Ulquiorra inwardly shuttered. What would it be this time? Last time it had been nothing short of a massacre. "He wants you to kill the Central 46. Make sure there are no survivors because it would be bad if anybody could identify you."

Ulquiorra wanted to scream. What the hell was Szayel planning? There had to be something he could gain from this. He would never just play a sick game for amusement, at least not one this long. He was planning something for the soul society and Ulquiorra was helping him! Even worse Ulquiorra was helping him and he didn't even know what it was! "Szayel wants it to happen within the next two weeks. If it doesn't you know what will happen." With that Luppi was stepping back through a garganta Ulquiorra hadn't even noticed was there.

Ulquiorra slowly walked back to the bedroom that Grimmjow was still sleeping in. How would he pull this off. Central 46 wasn't as weak as the Rukongai district was. He was sure he could kill all of them but there were high chances that while he was fighting one might be able to escape without him noticing.

No! That couldn't happen! He had worked too hard to keep his family safe. He knew that this would be the last "assignment" Szayel gave to him. He would kill the pink haired bastard next time he could. He would let Grimmjow have the honor of killing Luppi, of course.

"Where did you go?" asked a groggy voice as soon as Ulquiorra had slipped into the room. Grimmjow had noticed his absence quickly.

"I thought I heard Keitaro crying but I was just imagining it," he laughed waving it off. before lying down next to his lover.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the thin waist. He knew Ulquiorra was lying, he didn't even have to see the man's face to know that. Ever since he had gotten back something had been bugging his lover but Ulquiorra had told him nothing. He sighed as he nuzzled his lover's neck. There was nothing he could do, if Ulquiorra was hiding something there was just no way to get it out of him. Grimmjow was surprised when he heard the small whisper from Ulquiorra, "I missed you so much." Grimmjow almost thought he had imagined it. He just smiled as he pulled Ulquiorra even closer to him so that their two bodies were molded together. Whatever it was that was bothering the other man, Grimmjow knew he would protect him from it. No matter what.

xxxx

Naoki hated this world. He had been there for too long. He didn't even know how long, the day never changed it was always dark and...grey. He was so bored! Gin hadn't come to see him for a long time. He was always alone.

Naoki slowly walked over to the door and twisted the knob. Gin had threatened him never to open it but Naoki was sure he would never find out about it. He just wanted to look around and then he would go back to his room.

The door quietly opened so Naoki looked around. When he was sure there was no one near the room he quickly slipped out and shut the door behind him before running down a hallway.

The place looked a lot more empty then how Naoki remembered it and it seemed to be falling apart. It kind of looked like a dump. Naoki stopped when he heard something that sounded like yelling. "Staarrrrrrk! Wheeeerrre arrrrre yoooou!"

The loud girl stopped when she saw what looked like a soul reaper child standing in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked looking down at him.

Naoki froze, he hadn't expected to run into a hollow. "N-naoki," he stammered looking down at the ground. What if she told Gin? He would be so angry, and he didn't even know how this one would react.

"Wow, you're kinda cute! Come on!" Naoki was surprised when she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Staaarrrrrk! Get your ass out here!" she screamed running down the hallways. After looking for a few minutes it seemed the hollow found who she was looking for. "Found you!" she screamed running into a room where a large man was laying on a couch asleep. "Wake up!" she screamed throttling the large man. Naoki just watched surprised. How could she be doing that? Wouldn't he be angry?

"Get off me," Starrk mumbled pushing the little girl off of him. "Who's he?" he asked when he finally opened his eyes and realized Lillynette wasn't alone this time.

"I made a new friend! His name is Naoki!" she laughed picking up the smaller boy. Naoki got dizzy from the lack of air as the girl squeezed him to her, "Isn't he cute?" she shrieked.

"Lilynette, where did you find a shinigami?" he asked noticing that the kid was nowhere near being a hollow. He didn't think that there was anybody like him in Hueco Mundo right now. What the hell had Szayel been up to? He didn't think he had gotten into kidnapping but it sounded like something he would do.

"He was walking around the hallways near Gin's room." Noaki smiled when he heard the disgust in her voice. Obviously she hated Gin, maybe even as much as he did.

"Gin?" Starrk wondered laying back down. "Whatever, just don't get into trouble..."

"No! You are not going back to sleep!" Lilynette screamed catapulting herself onto his stomach. "I want to do something!"

"Do something with the kid," Starrk mumbled as he picked Lilynette off his stomach and set her down on the ground. Lilynette growled as she stomped her foot. Starrk sighed, he knew there was no way she was about to give up on this, and until she did he was not going to get any sleep. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

xxxx

Szayel watched the screens that were trained on the Soul Society. He had given the previous cuatro two weeks to get rid of the central 46 and it had already been a week. What was taking him so long? Ulquiorra should know he was not a patient man!

"Stop.." he heard Tesra whisper. Szayel wanted to scream. Nnoitra knew how much he hated the bastard that stole his lover and now here he was throwing it into his face...again! Nnoitra playing with his little fraccion had become a new habit of his every second of every day.

"Is that really what you want me to do," Nnoitra whispered. Szayel could hear Tesra gasp in surprise and try to cover a moan.

"If you are going to pull that crap get out of my lab," Szayel growled losing all patience.

Nnoitra smirked, he knew his ex-lover would not be able to take this for long. Soon he would come back begging on his hands and knees to be fucked by him. "Oh, but I thought you wanted my help taking down the soul society," he smirked.

"Well you are obviously already occupied doing other things!" he growled before standing up and walking out. Nnoitra smirked, this was going just like how he thought it would.

"Nnoitra," Tesra cried in his arms. Nnoitra smiled as he looked back down at his toy, he had almost forgotten about him. "Please," he begged cringing as Nnoitra groped as his groin again making the smaller man moan.

"You are always so impatient," Nnoitra laughed as he pulled the smaller man further into his lap so that he could really have some fun with him. "What should I do about that?" Tesra groaned as Nnoitra pulled down the perfectly white pants and placed two fingers into the smaller man.

"Please! Please!" Tesra begged throwing his head against Nnoitra's chest. Nnoitra just laughed as he continued playing with his toy.

"If you are having so much fun why don't ya join us?" Nnoitra laughed looking towards the door. Szayel flinched when he realized he had been caught watching his ex-lover like that. The humiliation made his cheeks turn as pink as his hair. "I'll even let you top him," Nnoitra promised grabbing Tesra's chin and making him look at Szayel, "he will do whatever you want," Nnoitra promised before making the smaller man turn back to him and kissing him harshly on the lips.

Szayel could tell that his pants were starting to get too tight for comfort. He finally gave in and walked over to the two. As soon as he was close enough he grabbed Tesra's hair and pulled it back hard so the man gasped in pain. "I wonder how good he is at double penetration?" Szayel laughed pulling Tesra to the ground.

xxxx

Rikuto paced back and forth in front of the Senkoimon. He should have been here already! Where the hell was he? "You seem worried," a cold voice laughed behind him making Rikuto almost jump in surprise.

"You're late," Rikuto accused turning back to see Gin smiling at him.

"Somethin' came up," Gin shrugged before grabbing Rikuto and dragging him into the captain's quarters, "but I came at least," he laughed shoving Rikuto into the bedroom and onto the bed.

Rikuto was already pulling his shirt off to give Gin better access. "So did ya do what I asked?" Gin asked pulling the other man closer to him.

Rikuto glared remembering what had been asked of him

_Gin stood up grabbing his clothes that he had thrown on the floor before. "Next time when I come there are some things I wanna know about Kira." _

"_Why? What do you still want with that punk? He's so..." Before he could finish the sentence Gin had grabbed his hair and thrown him to the floor. "Gin?" he asked backing up when he saw Gin's eyes glaring down at him. _

"_Our agreement was you do whatever I say and I make you happy," Gin smiled again but his eyes still screamed murder. "If you have a problem with that tell me now and we can end our agreement." _

"_N-no, I have no problem with our agreement." _

"_Good," Gin smiled, finally closing his eyes, "then do as I say and don't question me." _

"Yes, he will be back from the mission in three days. Until then I am not even allowed to know where he has gone off to," Rikuto admitted.

Gin sighed, what kind of mission would Kira have been sent on that needed this sort of secrecy. "Fine, then that is when I will return," Gin said standing up and walking towards the door.

Rikuto jumped up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Gin's waist. "I got the information, I thought this is when you are supposed to make me happy," Rikuto whispered as seductively as he could. He jumped back in surprise when he felt a cold blade resting against his neck.

"Tell me where Kira is and I might stay, if you can't do that you are useless. When I come back Kira better be here or I will kill you." Rikuto just watched as Gin walked back out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Rikuto cringed when he felt the blood that was slowly dripping down his neck. He hated Kira! What was so good about him? He would kill the bastard before Gin could come again. Maybe then Gin would actually be his.

xxxx

**Yes Rikuto is evil! Please review! I wanna know what you think! But I am so proud of myself, I have posted twice in two weeks! I have never done it that fast...so anyway tell me what you think and I will give you cookies!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kira walked into Rikuto's office. He gently knocked on the door before sliding it open, "You called for me, sir," he said before closing the door behind him. He looked around for a second when he realized that Rikuto wasn't in his office. 'That's weird,' Kira thought, 'He told me to come straight here after I returned from my mission. Does he not know I'm back yet?'

"You aren't going to take him away from me!" Kira turned just in time to see Rikuto lunge at him, zanpauto drawn. Kira jumped out of the way smashing into a wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled dodging another attack from Rikuto. Had his captain gone mad? Or maybe this really wasn't his captain...either way if he did not start protecting himself he would be killed. "Stop this!" he shouted raising his own zanpakuto to meet Rikuto's. "What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? He wants you! Even after I was the only one that remained faithful!" What was his captain talking about? Who wanted him? "I'm going to kill you and tell him it was an accident! That you died on the mission!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kira shouted trying to dodge another attack. He was quickly getting tired out. He had just come back from a mission and this was his captain when he was only still a lieutenant. There was no way he could win this fight, not by himself anyway.

"Gin! I did this all for him and he still only wants you!" Gin? That meant that Rikuto had betrayed the soul society. But when? Kira wanted to scream, why was it always his captains that had to betray the people?

"You betrayed the soul society? Do you know what that means?" Kira shouted finally landing a blow against Rikuto with a hado spell.

"The soul society! The soul society! Is there anything else you ever talk about? I am sick of this hell-hole and want to rid it of these disgusting people who can talk about nothing other then their fucking loyalty!"

Rikuto threw Kira across the room making him slam into a wall. Kira could barely see straight and he could feel that his zanpakuto was no long in his hand. He was going to die and at the hands of his own captain. He tried to look around to where it had gone but just moving his head made him nearly fall over. He almost wanted to laugh at how horrible this situation was but no sound came. He closed his eyes, he didn't want Rikuto to see the life leave his eyes. That would give him too much pleasure.

Kira's eyes shot open when he heard a scream of pain that had not come from him. He looked up and gasped when he saw Gin standing with his fist through Rikuto's chest. "I told ya to do what I say, it seems you forgot our agreement."

"He isn't good enough for you!" Rikuto choked out past the blood that was spilling past his lips.

Gin slowly shook his head as he twisted his fist making Rikuto spasm, "You should never question me," he hissed before jerking his hand. Kira could only watch as Rikuto's body fell to the floor, his captain was dead. "Now that that's over with," Gin smiled looking over at Kira as if he was just now noticing him in the room.

"What are you doing here?" Kira growled trying to stand up. It was hard, his head was still spinning and blood was running down his side meaning he had been injured somewhere. _'__When__had__that__happened?__'_ Kira thought with morbid curiosity.

"Ya know, usually when two lovers reunite the first they do is kiss," Gin smiled as he walked closer to Kira before caressing his cheek.

"Don't you dare touch me! We stopped being lovers when you betrayed the soul society and left with Aizen!" Kira yelled smacking Gin's hand away from him.

"I left to make this world a better one we could live in!"

"You left so that Aizen wouldn't have to stop fucking you!" Kira screamed. Kira had known the entire time they had been together that he was second to Aizen when it came to Gin, that didn't make it any less painful when Gin made it searingly obvious by leaving with Aizen.

Kira gasped when Gin shoved him against a wall, his hands pinned above his head. "I had my reasons for leaving and I have my reasons for coming back. You better not question them!"

"Or what? You'll kill me like you did Rikuto?"

Kira was surprised when Gin actually started laughing. "You are not one of my tools, like he was. You are more special to me then that," Gin moved so close that Kira could feel the breath on his hear, "but that doesn't mean I won't punish you."

"That was always your favorite part," Kira sneered. Gin just smiled as he smashed their lips together forcing Kira's head against the wall. Gin's head swung back in surprise after Kira had bitten him. "I am no longer like that," Kira growled throwing himself against Gin so that the both of them fell apart.

Kira turned and flew at his zanpakuto before Gin would be able to stop him. But Gin was faster then him and threw the two of them to the floor. "I never said that you could go!" Gin growled straddling Kira.

"You are no longer my captain or my lover! What gives you the right to tell me to do anything?" Kira growled struggling to get Gin off of him. Gin just smiled as he descended on Kira ripping open his shirt. "Stop this!" Kira screamed as Gin attacked his neck. This could not be happening! Not after Kira had finally gotten over the man that he thought he had loved.

Kira could see his zanpakuto, it was so close to his hand. He tried to reach out while Gin was still distracted. This would be his only chance and he had to take, if he failed whatever happened next would not be good.

His fingers were just against the hilt. This would be his only chance, he had to get it. He could feel Gin slowly moving down his neck and towards his chest. He had to stop this.

Kira grabbed the zanpakuto and stabbed as hard as he could into Gin. He could feel pain against his own skin and could hear Gin gasping on top of him and screaming in pain. None of that mattered, he had to kill Gin, he knew he did. So he didn't stop stabbing until he felt Gin stop moving.

Kira slowly sat up and felt Gin's body roll off of his. It was finally over, Gin was dead.

xxxx

Ulquiorra carefully placed Szayel's invention around his neck. The time was almost up and if he didn't act soon Szayel might start to get impatient. He had been given two weeks and tomorrow that time limit would be up.

Ulquiorra sighed, he was sick of all this killing. He thought it was over when he had left Hueco Mundo but it would seem that his killing would never end. "What's that?" Grimmjow asked wrapping his arms around Ulquiorra from behind and picking up the medallion.

"It's nothing. Just something I wear, sometimes," Ulquiorra lied trying to walk away. He was stopped when Grimmjow's arms tightened around him. "What is it?"

"So why are you lying to me?" Grimmjow asked turning Ulquiorra around so that they were facing each other. Ulquiorra tried to pull away. He could not have this conversation right now, Grimmjow could not know. If anyone was going to pay for what he had done it would only be him. "Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow growled. He was starting to impatient and Ulquiorra hadn't thought up a lie yet. "Why are you wearing a reaitsu coverer?"

"I'm sorry," Ulquiorra whispered finally pulling away.

"You are not going to give me that! Ever since I came back you have looked like hell and hidden something from me! I was trying to wait for you but no more! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I can't tell you! This is my problem!" Ulquiorra cried trying to get out the door that was being blocked by Grimmjow.

"We agreed what is yours is mine! So tell me now!"

"I killed them! The attack in the Rukon Gai! That was me!" Grimmjow's jaw dropped, Ulquiorra could not be serious.

"Then what are you going to do now?" he asked silently.

"The central 46, that is my next assignment."

"Assignment? Who the hell is giving you these assignments? Are you working for gin?" Grimmjow exploded. He could not understand what his lover was doing. None of this made sense to him.

"No, I am not working for Gin..." Ulquiorra mumbled unable to meet Grimmjow's eyes.

"Then why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because Szayel cloned them and if I don't do what he says he will kill them! I can't fail them! Not again! I already lost two of them! I can't lose Keitaro, Kaeman, or Akemi! I can't do it!" Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra before he fell to the floor. He had collapsed in sobs. This was worse then Grimmjow could have imagined.

"You can't kill the central 46, you that right?"

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? I don't believe Szayel is bluffing!" Grimmjow shook his head, he didn't know what to do either. "I never want to see Luppi again!"

"Luppi? What does he have to do with this?" Grimmjow asked confused.

"He is the one that has been delivering the orders."

"I will kill the both of them!" Ulquiorra growled, his reaitsu flaring up. Ulquiorra just rest his head against Grimmjow's chest. There was nothing he could say, he wanted Grimmjow to protect him and kill Luppi. That sounded so weak but that was what Ulquiorra needed.

The two of them only pulled apart when a loud explosion came from somewhere near by. "What was that?" Ulquiorra cried looking around. Then a hell butterfly flew into the house. '_Unknown__enemy__attacking__in__the__south__district.__All__shinigami__go__their__instantly__' _"Stay here," was all Grimmjow said before disappearing.

xxxx

Szayel leaned back in his chair, this was an unexpected twist. Gin was dead, killed by one of his subordinates that had been his lover. He never thought it would happen...but it had. Luppi would not be happy when he heard about this.

"I'm not gonna tell him," Nnoitra said nonchalantly. Honestly the two of them couldn't stand the ex-captain, his death just meant one less thorn in their sides.

"Not going to tell who what?" Luppi asked walking into the room. It seemed that since Gin had left the arrancar had been hanging around this room searching the screens for some sign of Gin.

"He doesn't want to tell you that Gin is dead," Szayel said just as carelessly before turning back to the screens. "It seems that his old lover killed him, too bad..."

"No! Gin is not dead! You're lying!" Luppi lashed out. Szayel moved aside so that he could see the scene. Gin was laying in a puddle of his own blood and some blonde man was standing near him.

"He's dead," Szayel shrugged before turning the screen off, "There is nothing you can do about it."

"They will pay! I will kill them!" Luppi screamed, his reaitsu flaring. Before either Nnoitra or Szayel could stop him he had disappeared through a garaganta.

"Well it seems one more of yours pawns is going to be lost," Nnoitra said turning to Szayel The pink haired arracar just nodded, '_and__Luppi__had__been__a__good__pawn__too__'_ Szayel thought with a sigh before walking back to look at his screens. It would be interesting to see what the arrancar could really do in the state that he was in now.

xxxx

Grimmjow was one of the first ones there and was surprised to see Luppi going crazy. His tentacles were smashing through walls and he was firing almost non-stop ceros in every direction. '_What__the__hell__is__he__doing?__'_ Grimmjow thought as he felt the reaitsu around him. Luppi had seriously lost it. That was fine with Grimmjow, he didn't care what state Luppi was in just as long as he could kill him.

Grimmjow could tell that other shinobi were arriving but they all seemed to stop when they saw who the enemy was. That had not expected it to be an actual arrancar attacking so deep in the Sereita. It was true there was no way Luppi would do this unless something was wrong but Grimmjow didn't care. He would figure out what had made Luppi go into this rage after the bastard was dead.

Grimmjow grabbed his Pantera and changing into his resurrección form. There was no way the bastard that had tried to take his sexta position was more powerful then him and he was about to show everybody the difference in their powers.

Grimmjow summoned his desgarron throwing it at Luppi. He wanted to end this fight fast before Luppi could get any closer to the house where Ulquiorra and his children were still in. He had already hurt Grimmjow's family enough and Grimmjow wouldn't let him do it again.

Luppi could feel the attack coming towards him and tried to dodge but was still too slow, his shoulder had been torn apart. "So you are still their little lap dog, eh Grimmjow?" he laughed.

Grimmjow sneered, there was nothing the idiot could say that would make him any more angry then he already was. Grimmjow summoned another desgarron and threw it at Luppi. Luppi laughed dodged it but stopped when he felt something behind him. "I owe you for what you did to Ulquiorra," he growled slamming his fist through Luppi's chest. "You will die for that," he snarled before ripping his fist out. He smiled as he saw Luppi slowly fade away, he was finally dead.

"Grimmjow why was he here?" asked Ukitake appearing next to Grimmjow. "Why would he suddenly attack like that?"

Grimmjow shrugged, "I didn't ask him what he was doing before I killed him." What a stupid question. Ukitake nodded before walking around the rubble looking for some sort of clue as to what had brought the arrancar here.

"Captain I found something! I found something!" Kotetsu yelled running to Yukitake.

"You weren't the one that found it! Shut up!" Kotsubaki growled shoving Kotetsu out of the way.

"Yes I was! Don't try and make me look back in front of the captain!"

"I don't really have to try that hard," Kotsubaki laughed folding his arms in victory. Kotetsu growled before punching Kotsubaki as hard as she could in the gut. Kotsubaki yelled turning back to fight her.

"Both of you stop it! What did you find out?" Yukitake asked with strained patience. He thought that he was used to this but right now he was wishing he had different subordinates.

"Kira! Gin attacked him!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Then he killed Gin!" Kotsubaki interrupted.

"This arrancar was one of Gin's subordinates!" Kotetsu yelled shoving Kotsubaki out of the way, "He attacked us out of revenge!"

Grimmjow was about ready to knock the both of them out but he got the basis of the story. When he saw Kurotsuchi walking up it was probably the first time he was happy to see the insane man. "Can you tell us what the hell is going on?" he growled smacking Kotetsu up side the head before she could jump in and say something.

"Gin was killed by Kira, who is now being treated by Unohana. I guess as he was stabbing Gin he cut himself. Nothing life threatening."

"I'm surprised to see you here," Yukitake commented quietly.

"I was hoping there would be something left of the body. Since the head captain won't let me dissect the ones we already have I need to look for another." The happiness Grimmjow had felt a second ago was now completely gone.

Grimmjow ran, he had to talk to Ulquiorra. Gin was dead, Luppi was dead, now it was time for Nnoitra and Szayel to die. "Where do you think you are going?" Renji growled grabbing his arm.

"Why the hell do you care?" Grimmjow sneered read to tell him off.

"Gin had Naoki, now that he is dead we have to get into Hueco Mundo and get him back. The head captain still won't let us leave, we need you to get us there."

"Don't worry, we will bring him back," was all Grimmjow said before sinudo out of the there. Renji growled under his breath. There was no way he wasn't going to rescue his son. Grimmjow had other plans.

xxxx

"What the hell happened?" Ulquiorra growled as soon as he ran back into the house.

"This is our chance!"

"What are you talking about?" Ulquiorra questioned annoyed. Had Grimmjow hit his head while he was fighting or was Ulquiorra missing something.

"Gin is dead. Now is our chance to kill Szayel and Nnoitra! The only way we can really live is if they are dead! I will not stand to have those bastards threatening us for one more second!" Ulquiorra nodded, Grimmjow was right. If they didn't end it now then there was no telling what Ulquiorra would have to do. It would most likely end with Ulquiorra either dead being sent to prison for the rest of his long life. It would be just as bad if Aizen was still alive.

"Let's kill them." Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra, this was the man that he had fallen in love with. After what had happened with Aizen Ulquiorra had grown almost...weak. Finally the man that he had fallen in love with was starting to come back. "We're leaving," Ulquiorra growled flicking his hand and opening a garganta.

"Fuck yeah!"

**xxxx**

**Yay another chapter is up! (One of my longest I am so proud of me!) Hopefully you like and if you do REVIEW! I have had 2 reviews for this story so far and this makes me sad! So tell me what you think! **


	8. Chapter 8

Szayel looked across all his screens. Where the hell were they? Luppi was dead, that much he had seen but after that he had lost track of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. There were no where in the Sereatei

Ulquiorra was using sonido down the halls of Hueco Mundo. He knew where the bastards would be right now, where they always were. Grimmjow was right behind him itching for the battle that was about to come. After what had happened with Luppi his blood was still boiling.

"Where the hell are they?" Szayel screamed slamming his fist into the screen making it shatter. "There is no what they can outsmart my invention!"

"Stop yelling, I'm sure you'll find them," Nnoitra waved it off. He really couldn't understand why Szayel seemed to always want to watch those two. It was starting to freaking annoy him. "If not just kill those obnoxious brats and they'll come running."

"If I kill all of them right now then we will have lost our leverage!"

"I'm pretty sure you already lost that," growled Ulquiorra before he used sonido to attack Szayel. He would kill the bastard for what he had done.

Nnoitra jumped up ready to protect the smaller arrancar but was attacked by Grimmjow. "Where the hell do you think you're going bug freak?" Grimmjow sneered, already in his released form.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I've always been more powerful then you!" he laughed throwing Grimmjow off. Grimmjow just laughed, he would not say anything until Nnoitra was dead, he would show the freak what kind of power he had gotten to protect his family. "Aw have you been scared silent? Who knew it would take so little?" he laughed before lunging at Grimmhow his zanpakuto outstretched.

Grimmjow easily dodged it before using desgarron to rip through Nnoitra. The look of shock that crossed the previous quinto's face as the blood spilled from across his chest just made Grimmjow want to spill more blood. "Nnoitra!" Szayel yelled trying to get out of Ulquiorra's grasp.

"Isn't it horrible, to have to watch while your lover is killed and not be able to do anything about it?" Ulquiorra asked emotionlessly. "But don't worry, I won't do that to you. I will kill you before Grimmjow kills Nnoitra, I promise."

"Hmm, not even going to release your resurrecction form?" Szayel laughed humorlessly.

"You aren't even worth it, trash." Ulquiorra collected the reaisu he would need for a cero. That was all that he would need to end this pathetic arrancar's life. "You really should have just left me alone," he said before plunging the cero deep into Szayel's chest. Szayel writhed in pain screaming as his chest seemed to explode. Ulquiorra smiled as he watched Szayel slowly start to turn to dust and disappear.

Nnoitra looked over just in time to see Ulquiorra kill Szayel. he would make the bastard pay for that. Now he only had one toy to play with! He turned back to Grimmjow who was smirking, "Don't think that just because your bitch will help you means you have won!"

"Who said I was going to help him?" Ulquiorra asked standing up. Grimmjow had told him not to interfere, no matter what. Ulquiorra hadn't been happy about it but would do as he was told. If he didn't Grimmjow would be impossible to live with for the next few years.

Nnoitra turned back to see Grimmjow running at him with his claws drawn. One more disgarron and this fight would be over, Grimmjow knew it. He threw it aiming it straight at the bastard's head. Nnoitra tried to dodge but he was too slow. The desgarron hit him right between the top of his chest and head, slicing his neck in two.

Grimmjow watched with a smug smile as Nnoitra slowly turned into dust. His family was finally safe, these bastards would never hurt them again! "Come on, we have to go," Ulquiorra said walking out of the room.

"Where are we going now? Aren't you even a little happy they're dead?" Grimmjow asked exasperated as he followed Ulquiorra down a hall.

"I will be happy when we get back home with Naoki. Before that, we have to find him. There is no telling what Gin did and now that there is nothing but hollows here he is in even more trouble."

Grimmjow nodded, he was so happy that the two bastards were dead he had almost completely forgotten about Naoki. Of course Ulquiorra couldn't, even after all these years he still cared for the boy.

"How are we going to find him in this place? We have no idea where he is!" Grimmjow growled following Ulquiorra who almost looked like he knew where he was going. Grimmjow was starting to get annoyed when Ulquiorra didn't respond. "Ulquiorra! Where the hell are we going?" Grimmjow yelled grabbing the smaller espada's collar making him stop.

"We are going to where Aizen stayed when he was alive, I am figuring that Gin kept Naoki somewhere around there. If not then we will start from the top and go to the bottom looking for him." Grimmjow nodded letting go of Ulquiorra. Once again his cold logic was what would help them now, that still didn't make Grimmjow any happier about Ulquiorra going back to zero emotions.

After using sonido for only a few minutes Ulquiorra stopped. Grimmjow looked up wondering what had made him stop so suddenly. He figured it out when he saw Lilynette running through the hallways.

The small hollow looked up and smiled when she saw who was there. "Hey Ulquiorra! Grimmjow!" she waved laughing before running off again. Grimmjow was always confused on how the primera could deal with her but as long as she was far away from him he didn't care.

"Lilynette! Hey!" Ulquiorra growled grabbing the girl's attention making her walk backwards before she could see them again. "Have you seen a small shinigami child anywhere around here?" he asked.

"You mean Naoki?" she asked thoughtfully, her head to the side. "Yeah, we're playing hide and seek right now!"

"You're playing with him?" Grimmjow could not believe that this girl was once a part of the primera. What kind of hollow would play with a captive? At least a the kind of games that they were playing now...

"Well yeah, Starrk wouldn't get up," she pouted, "so I was happy when I found Naoki!" Yeah, that sounded a lot like something the brat would say.

"So where is he now?" Ulquiorra asked starting to get impatient.

Lilynette thought for a second, "He should be counting...so he should be here in a little bit..." Grimmjow could tell that Ulquiorra was starting to lose his patience. "There he is!" Lilynette pointed down a hallway.

"What are you doing?" Naoki asked walking around the corner. He stopped in surprise when he saw Ulquiorra and Grimmjow standing there. "Ulquiorra! What are you doing here?" he yelled running to Ulquiorra.

"We came to bring you home," Ulquiorra smiled hugging him back.

"But where are my mom and dad? I thought they would have come too..." he asked sadly looking around.

"Oh damn the fire-head is going to kill me when he learns I left him behind. He won't shut up," Grimmjow sighed. "Oh well, might as well get home and deal with the abuse. Come on we should be getting out of here."

"You mean you are leaving?" Lilynette asked sadly. "Then that means Starrk and me are going to be the only ones left."

Ulquiorra was surprised by the truth of that statement. Between the shinigami war and them leaving all of the espada, privaron espada, and fraccion were all dead. It would seem that the large fortress that Aizen had made was going to be empty at last. "Come back with us!" Ulquiorra's head shot up at Naoki's voice. What had he just said?

"To the soul society? With shinigami?" Lilynette questioned. "You do realize that they are by nature our enemies, right? They want to kill us!"

"But they won't, just like they didn't kill Ulquiorra and Grimmjow!"

"Naoki! It isn't as simple as that, we were let in because of certain circumstances," one of them being you, Grimmjow thought, "that may not happen if they come with us this time. Maybe it isn't the best idea." Naoki glared at Grimmjow the same way that Ulquiorra did when he had done something that deserved his ass getting kicked. "When the hell did he learn that?" Grimmjow growled underneath his breath.

"Well it would be better then staying her," Lilynette thought to herself. No, this could not be happening. They would already be in trouble for doing this against the head captain's orders now when they came back they would be bringing the primera espada...they were going to be executed. "I'm going to go tell Starrk!" Lilynette cried running down the hall

"We can not bring them back with us! We will already be in enough trouble as it is!" Grimmjow growled so that only Ulquiorra could hear him.

Ulquiorra nodded, "I think it will be fine. I am sure the head captain will understand."

"Understand? He already doesn't like us! All he needs is another reason to get us kicked out of the soul society or execute us! I don't want to give him another one!" Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes and waved Grimmjow's worries away. Grimmjow growled under his breath, what the hell was his lover thinking?

Lilynette returned a few minutes later pulling Starrk along behind her. Grimmjow was shocked, had Starrk really been that easy to convince to leave here and go to the Soul Society? "Come on! Come on! Let's go!" Lilynette was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"You were serious?" Starrk asked when he saw Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing there. "I thought it was another one of your jokes," he mumbled under his breath.

"No! We are going back to the Soul Society! I told you I was going with you or without!" Grimmjow almost laughed out loud, so that was how the girl had gotten him to come this far, by threatening to leave.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," he sighed.

Ulquiorra nodded when he saw all of them standing there and opened the garganta. "Come on, let's go home." Grimmjow and Naoki couldn't agree more. It would be good to see home again.

xxxx

"They did it again! I gave specific instructions that no one was to leave!" the head captain growled as he looked at his sixth division captain and lieutenant. "Did you two know anything about this?"

"With all due respect, sir, if they had told us we would also be there with them," Renji said hoarsely. He was pissed right now, how dare Grimmjow disappear like that even after they had talked! Naoki was their son! Why the hell did they have to go to Hueco Mundo so bad?

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Yamoto exploded. Renji didn't care that the head captain was yelling at him, he wanted to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra return with their son alive and well.

All three men looked up when Sasakibe ran into the room. "The two arracars returned and they brought two more with them!" he explained out of breath. Yamato was surprised to see his lieutenant like this, he was usually much more composed.

"Is Naoki with them?" Renji yelled nearly attacking the other man.

"Yes, he is with Captain Unohana being checked over, but he is safe." That was all that Renji or Byakuya needed to hear before they left the room. Yamato watched them go, he would usually have yelled at them about respect but just this time he would let it go.

Byakuya ran to the fourth division with Renji right behind him. He had to see his son, he had to make sure that he was okay!

Unohana looked up when she heard the door slam open and smiled when she saw who was standing there. "I-is he alright?" Byakuya asked looking around trying to figure out where Naoki is.

"He is fine, he is right in there," she motioned to the room behind her. Renji ran to his son but Byakuya stayed behind. "Byakuya, are you alright?" Unohana asked concerned.

"He really is okay, right? Gin didn't...he didn't..."

"No, I checked him over and it would seem Gin left him alone, I promise." Byakuya almost wanted to cry with relief. He followed Renji and ran into the room that Unohana had said their son was in.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Naoki yelled when he saw the two of them. Byakuya picked Naoki up and hugged him tightly, he was so scared that he would never see his son again. Naoki hid his face in Byakuya's hair, Byakuya smiled, Naoki hadn't done that since he was younger.

"Don't worry son, you're safe now," Renji whispered wrapping his arms around his son and Byakuya.

xxxx

"What is the meaning of this? You brought the primera?" Yamato yelled angrily. The four espada were standing in front of all the captains, except for the sixth of course, trying to explain what had happened.

"Well, the two espada posing a threat to the Soul society are now dead and they helped protect Naoki while he was there so we thought there would be no harm..." Grimmjow tried to explain.

The yelling of the captains that followed made Grimmjow's head spin. For being such powerful shinobi they should have been more mature then children. "What are we supposed to do now?" Lilynette asked after all the yelling stopped making sense.

"Usually we just wait until the head captain bangs the stick and comes to a decision by himself," Grimmjow shrugged. Ulquiorra smacked him in the arm telling him to be quiet. As true as his statement might be they didn't need the head captain any more angry at them right now.

All the captains yelling stopped when Yamato slammed his cane into the ground. "We will allow them to stay here on a trial basis. They will wear a reaitsu binder and stay with a captain. Is that understood?"

"Yep! We can do that!" Lilynette laughed. "Come on! Let's go play in the Soul Society!"

**xxxx**

**Yay! This is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue! Mainly because I have been with this story so long I couldn't leave it at that! So please you know review and make my week! Or don't and make me sad! Your choice! Okay thats all GO AND REVIEW!**


	9. Epilogue

**20 years later **

Ulquiorra leaned against Grimmjow as the two of them watched Lilynette walk down the aisle. Starrk was walking next to her and she was headed towards Naoki who was waiting for her.

"I never thought this day would come," Byakuya said dryly as he stood next to Renji.

"What our son getting married?" he asked.

"No, our eldest son getting married to an espada, with the blessing of the council of elders."

"Times sure have changed since we had to sneak around in the human realm," Renji laughed wrapping his arms around Byakuya as they watched their son exchange his vows with Lilynette. Neither would say that had been exactly happy when they found out their son wanted to marry an espada. But they trusted him enough and would support him in whatever would make him happy. Looking at their son standing their beaming at his bride said it all. They knew their son was happy and that they had made the right decision.

As the two newlyweds walked back down the aisle now married Ulquiorra watched as they went. Life had changed drastically in the last twenty years. Even if the people had stayed the same. They hadn't had to worry about wars since Gin and had finally died. The espadas were now friends, something that no one had expected, and everybody was allowed to live like they wanted. Something that had taken a long time and lots of fighting to achieve.

Unohana was standing next to Kenpachi, they had gotten married a few years ago, and she was holding their infant son. Everybody had expected Yachiru to get jealous of Unohana and the baby but that hadn't happened. Yachiru was one a great older sister and she was starting to get old enough to get interested in guys. Kenpachi had tried to decapitate all the boys that had shown any interest in Yachiru, everybody was glad that Kenpachi and Unohana had had a son.

Soi-Fon and Yoruichi waved to the newly wed couple. Soi-Fon was about eight months pregnant and wanted to have the baby as soon as possible. She wasn't happy having to stay at home. She had been willing to carry out missions until the baby was due but Yoruichi had talked her out of that. It seemed that over the past few years each of their families had grown even bigger.

"Mommy! Lilynette looks so pretty!" Akemi swooned as she looked at the dress, "I hope I look that pretty when I get married!" Ulquiorra inwardly shivered at the thought of one of his daughters getting married. If the man was able to survive long enough to walk down the aisle then even Ulquiorra would trust his daughter's safety to him. Grimmjow would not make that feat an easy one.

"Like some guy's going to marry you!" Keitaro laughed pulling his sister's hair.

Grimmjow smiled, "You better be careful if you keep saying things like that when your sister starts beating you I won't stop her."

"Then no girl would want to be caught with you! A guy that can't even fend off his own sister!" Kaeman laughed making Keitaro fume. Kaeman was laughing too much to see his brother's fist coming at him. He was on the ground in two seconds.

"Stop it, the two of you! You can do that later," Ulquiorra growled tearing the two of them apart. "You know they learned that from you," Ulquiorra glared at Grimmjow.

"What can I say, they are my sons," he shrugged. He moved closer so that only Ulquiorra could hear him, "Besides you will thank me when Akemi has to beat off all those boys when she gets older." Ulquiorra shivered again from the thought, and decided any boy stupid enough to go near his daughter would die. That went for the both of them! "Speaking of our children have you seen Takumi lately?" Grimmjow asked looking around.

"Oh no, I warned him. If he snuck off with Takara again Byakuya and Renji are going to kill him," Ulquiorra sighed. Somewhere along the line Kaori, Takumi, and Takara had evened out age wise. Of course this had to happen right when Takumi had discovered how much he liked Takura. Since then the two of them had been sneaking off to make-out. Renji had already released his Bankai on Takumi once. Ulquiorra would be happy if his son survived long enough to get into the academy.

"I am so proud of that boy," Grimmjow faked as if he was getting emotional. Ulquiorra smacked him in the arm. That was not what he wanted to hear right now. The last thing he wanted was their son to think that what he was doing was alright.

Renji smiled as he watched his son and new daughter-in-law dance their first dance. "So, we have one son getting married, one daughter who is dating another arrancar, and another son that just learned how to walk."

It had been two years before when Byakuya learned that he was pregnant with their third child. Luckily it had been another boy. Renji didn't think he could deal with what he was going through with Takara and Takumi a second time. He was surprised he hadn't been charged with murder yet, even if he had come pretty damn close.

"Arata come back to mommy," Byakuya cooed picking up the little toddler that was still trying to escape. Once he learned how to get away he seemed to not want to stop. He had dark black hair like Byakuya but had Renji's eyes. Arata laughed when Byakuya tickled him making his escape attempts stop.

Naoki watched as his family enjoyed the reception. "I have to say I never thought the soul society would be this fun," Lilynette laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, interrupting his thought of his family. "And who would have thought that we met because you got lost?"


End file.
